World of Code Geass (LotV)
The World of Code Geass is an alternate universe where the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union have divided up control of the world, with most if not all smaller states being under the influence of one of the three. The world portrayed by Lord of the Void (LotV) is still very similar to the original, but slight differences can be made out with the additional sibling to Lelouch and Nunnally, their elder brother Remus, along with the Black Knights already in existence by the time of the first season, and their increased power and influence world wide. World Map Circa 2017 a.t.b By the time of the first season the world is divided among the Holy Britannian Empire (Red), Europa United (Blue), The Chinese Federation (Orange), The Middle Eastern Federation (Green), and Australia (Yellow-Green). Major Nations Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Britannian Empire is an imperial monarchy built from the ruins of the former British Empire and is the most prominent superpower within the world of Code Geass. Its homeland is based in North America, with additional territories spanning the western hemisphere, including the rest of the Americas, Greenland and Iceland. The Britannian Empire is concentrated in the Americas, holding both North and South America under its complete control. Through various conquests, Britannia also controls New Zealand (Area 8)'', ''Japan (Area 11), the Philippines (Area 10), and Papua New Guinea (Area 9). Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central Asia, South Asia, continental Eastern Asia, and Southeast Asia which include the United Kingdom's of Vietnam and Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand (except the Philippines and Papua New Guinea) with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula. Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China, probably that of China under the Han dynasty as its capital is located in Luo Yang the same as where the Han dynasty capital was. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people." As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Prior to a civilian uprising, true control of the nation lies with the brutal governmental organization known as the High Eunuchs. Following the group's liquidation, the territories of the Federation become politically fragmented. Europa United Europa United, or the E.U., is a democratic union formed during the time of revolution (1800s). It has been to be overseen by a council that meets in a location known as the Central Hemicycle. Before his death Napoleon had set down the foundations for its eventual creation, also making Paris the de facto capital for all of Europe. It encompasses all of Europe (including the British Isles), Africa, and used to control Russia until the E.U.'s defeat in the 2nd Atlantic War, and subsequent annexation by Britannia and the formation of Euro-Britannia. By the time of the first season the E.U. is engaged in a war with Euro Britannia. The E.U. apparently organizes their military into left-wing and right-wing camps, and their forces are drawn from National Guard-style units from a member nation (i.e. the German National Guard, the Italian National Guard and the Dutch Engineering Corps). The Middle Eastern Federation The Middle Eastern Federation, or the M.E.F,''' '''is, a comparatively small union based in the Middle East, a union of Islamic countries similar to our Arab League. The federation is a coalition of independent states, or a confederacy similar to a larger version of the United Arab Emirates in the real world. By the time of the first season, the M.E.F is engaged in a war with the Holy Britannian Empire. Groups and Organizations The Geass Directorate The Geass Directorate, or Geass Order, is a group created under the name of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. This order was created so that Geass may be studied and therefore added to the human being to allow anyone to have Geass. The Directorate had at one point been run by C.C, but by the time of Empress Mariane's assassination had been under the control of V.V for some time. The Black Knights A group created by siblings Lelouch and Remus Vi Britannia and there followers, following the 2nd Pacific War and the annexation of Japan by Britannia. They were created with the sole purpose of removing Britannia as an entity and the establishment of a new world of peace and cooperation. In truth it was formed by Lelouch and Remus to gain revenge against those who killed their mother and betrayed their family, primarily the emperor and their father Charles Zi Britannia. And to protect their little sister Nunnally and make sure that the world of her dreams a reality. Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps (A.S.E.E.C) An irregular Britannian military research and development organization answerable only to members of the Imperial Family. It is headed by Lloyd Asplund, and its research focus is the development of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot and its subsequent derivative designs. Japan Liberation Front A group consisting of the last remaining true Japanese warriors. The Group included General Tohdoh and his comrades. Part of the group is absorbed into the Black knights, following the Battle of Narita, then finally completely absorbed following the Battle of Port Yokosuka. Four Holy Swords An elite unit of four of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's most talented and devoted followers. Their existence extends all the way back into the initial invasion of Japan by Britannia seven years prior to the Battle of Narita. They eventually join the Black Knights following the prison raid that rescued Kyoshiro Todoh. NAC A confederation of the richest and most powerful families among the former Japanese, tasked by the Area 11 colonial administration with the oversight and government of Elevens living outside the Britannian concessions. It was the public face of the Six Houses of Kyoto prior to the Black Rebellion.